


In Our Colors

by infinitymech



Series: In Our Colors [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitymech/pseuds/infinitymech
Summary: "Does this really have to take so long?", he griped, earning him a glare."I'm not going through all this trouble just for you to mess up my work.", Shadow answered."If you wouldn't move so much, you would already be done.", Amy added.Sonic, Amy, and Shadow spend some quality down time together.





	In Our Colors

Sonic stared up at the ceiling, silently willing everything to speed up around him so he could actually move.  
An ear flicked. A knee twitched.   
  
A black hand smacked his wrist when he started curling his fingers, making him yelp and whine.

"Does this really have to take so long?", he griped, earning him a glare.  
  
"I am not going through all this trouble just for you to mess up my work."  
Shadow answered, before going back to putting on another layer of nail polish on Sonic's nails.  
  
"If you wouldn't move so much, you would already be done.", Amy added, flipping through the latest issue of her fashion magazine.

"uuuUUgh.", said Sonic. "Can't I just get the rest finished later?"

"No."

"Sure, if you want them to look awful."

Shadow sat up and turned his glare to Amy this time, who didn't even look at him, too interested in reading the article on spring trends.  
Giving up, he sighed and went back to meticulously painting a reluctant Sonic the Hedgehog's nails black and pink.

"Both of you are insufferable."

"Not what I heard when you were being clingy last night."

Rolling his eyes and huffing, Shadow continued in silence.  
Eventually Amy finished reading and scooted around to watch.

"Wow, nice work, Shadow! I can't wait for everyone to see how they look- You two want to go out to dinner? Just to show off?"

"Hn."

"I'd be fine with doing anything that wasn't sitting still..."

Amy smiled and gave the two a light kiss on the cheek.

"I'll call in reservations to the usual place then!"

As she made her way out of the bedroom, she glanced back to see Sonic leaning over to rest his head on their boyfriend's  
shoulder and couldn't help but feel happy.

Tonight was going to be a really good night...

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to experiment with writing more drabbles like this. There is a huge lack of polyamorous clusterfuck in this fandom and I am going to Fix That.


End file.
